First Emporer of the Sun
by AZRAELof the Alabaster legion
Summary: Fu Xi goes to a village to stop raiding partys, but ends up in something much bigger.Fu Xi/Nu Wa
1. Twilight's Child

In the time of war, when the world is broken by battle, the saviors of old shall don their armor and draw their weapons to protect the land. Their sacrifice will be in vain lest the First Emperor arise to unite them. If he should join them the people will hail him as their hero, and he shall unite what was broken.  
  
_________________________________DAWN_________________________ __________  
  
It rained. It always rained especially when Fu Xi fought.  
  
Sword held low, he studied his opponent: Long, Brown hair, Fire red robes, and a face that was too pretty to be handsome, but too handsome to be pretty.  
  
He wielded his iron sword lightly, showing that he relied on speed and agility more than strength.  
  
In contrast, the bastard sword Fu Xi held was too heavy and big to be very fast, however his constant training had given him control over the blade beyond even that of lord Sun Jian.  
  
Circling each other, the opponents searched each other's faces. They looked for that minute tightening at the corner of their eye that telegraphed the first blow.  
  
His heart beating in rhythm to his breath, there! Moving in unison the swords clashed again and again spraying sparks.  
  
Their faces lit by the sparks, his opponent flinched at something, taking the opening Fu Xi attacked.  
  
Before his blow could connect, his opponent leapt. His blow throwing him off balance, Fu Xi slipped on the wet stone ground falling to one knee.  
  
Just as he moved to rise, a sword whistled through the air to stop centimeters from his throat.  
  
Swearing, the young warrior rose to his feet to stare into the smirking face of his half brother, Zhou Yu.  
  
"You're dead little brother." Smirked the elder warrior.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, listen monkey boy. Maybe if you would fight instead of float, I might have a chance." grumped the younger brother.  
  
" Look Little Tiger, if I don't fight as best I can, then you won't develop as best you can and some soldier might get lucky. It's not that I care, but Xiao would do very bad, very painful things to me and I don't want that." Said the older brother with excessive hyperbole.  
  
Fu Xi smiled, thinking about his brother's wife and her  
sister.  
  
At first he had had a little crush on Xiao and Da Qiao.  
  
Eventually it turned into a kind of fierce protectiveness, not letting either of them leave the castle without a suitable escort.  
  
Apparently they found this habit to be "cute" because they put up with it.  
  
Unfortunately they couldn't seem to understand that he was an adult, even though he was taller than either of them at 6'3".  
  
Hell, he was taller than anyone in the castle, except Huang Gai.  
  
Then again Huang Gai was built like a tree, and though Fu Xi wasn't one that usually Judged others, he had to admit that Huang Gai was about as intelligent as a tree as well.  
  
He meant well, but while trying to help he'd usually get in the way and help the enemy more.  
  
"So, Xiao was wondering if you could make it to dinner tonight" Remarked Zhou Yu nonchalantly.  
  
Fu Xi looked up sharply. This could only mean that Xiao was trying her hand at matchmaking again. He knew she meant well, but it was starting to frazzle his nerves. Why couldn't she just accept that he wasn't ready to marry yet?  
  
"Hey, earth to Fu Xi, You got an answer little brother?"  
  
Snapping out of his musings, the young warrior apologized and said that he couldn't make it because he was going to check out reports that bandits were attacking an outlying village.  
  
"All right, I'll cover for you just this once. Just remember you owe me one." Zhou said. "Oh, and come back alive or Xiao will do some of those unpleasant things we talked about to me."  
  
Fu Xi nodded and headed back to his room to prepare. Changing out of his sparring suit, He donned a Blue silk long sleeved shirt, Black leather pants and Black leather boots with steel fitted on the toes and the heel.  
  
After putting on his breastplate he looked into the polished silver mirror. Dark brown hair shot with gold lay over a serious, (and handsome he had been told.) face. His eyes shone a bright sky blue, and his skin was a pale tone like the moon.  
  
Shrugging in the mirror he decided to go down to the stables and borrow a horse.  
  
Upon entering, he found the only sister of the Sun family, Sun Shang Xiang.  
  
"Good morning Xiang." said the young warrior. "What's new?"  
  
Looking up, the warrior maiden graced him with a smile and held out the hilt of a sword. She held out the hilt because she couldn't lift it. This was made apparent by the drag trail leading from the tip of the sheath out the door.  
  
"I heard you were leaving and since I can't go with ya, I'm giving you your birthday present early." She replied.  
  
"How'd you hear I was leaving?"  
  
"Your brother told me." She grinned.  
  
Fu Xi sighed and rolled his eyes; news traveled fast in this castle. His musing was broken by a very fake sounding sniffle.  
  
"Didn't you want to say good bye?" Xiang said with exaggerated sniffling and carrying on.  
  
"It's not that, I'm just trying to get out before our collective sister in laws find a way to make me stay." He said wearily.  
  
Her face assumed the bright happy go lucky smile it always seemed to have. "Are they trying to set you up again? No wonder you want to leave. Well before you hop on your horse try out the present I got you." Holding said gift forward, she continued, "It was blessed by a magic weaver. Plus it was forged by a master smith. Come on pick it up, pick it up."  
  
With a smile Fu Xi reached forward and easily lifted the enormous weapon out of it's sheath. Holding it aloft, he felt out the weight and balance and was surprised to find that it actually seemed to be making him stronger.  
  
Meanwhile Xiang was wide eyed. She had tried to lift it but couldn't, Even Zhou Yu and her brother Ce had trouble holding it with BOTH hands. Here was the little boy she had teased since she was five swinging it as though it were no more than a mokum.  
  
Well when in doubt get flamboyant. "So, do you like it?"  
  
"Yes, It's a magnificent weapon, Thanks Xiang." came his reply.  
  
Smiling widely Xiang went up and kissed him on the cheek. "Better hurry up or you won't escape." With that she left the room giggling.  
  
Desperately trying to repress a blush, he decided it was time to leave. If Xiang had heard, then the Qiao's were probably already searching for him. With this thought in mind he saddled up and road through the gates for dear life.  
  
The tall dark figure moved from the shadows and scurried back to his master. "He has gone lord Sun." Said Huang Gai, moving into the light.  
  
"Good, Follow him, Should the chance arise, Kill him."  
  
"Yes lord Sun."  
  
The day had been rather uneventful for Fu Xi. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for the feeling he was being watched. Setting wards, He settled down to sleep.  
  
TO FACE THE HORRORS OF THE NIGHT, THE FIRST EMPEROR OF  
THE DAWN MUST HAVE THE STRENGTH OF AN OGRE...  
  
Sitting straight up, Fu Xi tried to stop trembling. The voice in his dreams had shaken him to the core. Slowly he got ahold of himself and realized it was morning. Packing quickly, he left his Great Sword out, tying it on last for easy access. He might be paranoid but a little caution never hurt.  
  
Slowly the sound of battle became clear and the young warrior spurred his mighty horse forward. Coming into view was a small village being burned and townspeople being slaughtered. Rage burned in the heart of the young swordsman, and he drew his mighty blade, heading straight into the thick of it.  
  
Fu Xi used his sword like a scythe, the soldiers falling beneath him like wheat. He drove his war-horse forward, those who couldn't move fast enough were trampled beneath it's powerful hooves.  
  
The rage within was suddenly unleashed when Fu Xi recognized the uniforms as those of the Wu army. Leaping of his horse, he clove an officer in two, then proceeded to wade through the soldiers, moving from skirmish to skirmish only leaving when all the soldiers were dead.  
  
Gore dripping from his blade the young warrior turned his burning gaze on the other soldiers who had stopped to see why their comrades were dying. His rage was son great as to be an almost physical presence. The remaining soldiers took one look, wet themselves, and fled.  
  
So engrossed in his need to eradicate this enemy, Fu Xi didn't hear the horse coming at him till a large club hit the back of his skull. The last thing he saw was a horse galloping away with a large warrior in red on it.  
  
The Darkness clawed at him, tearing his flesh, trying to eat him! Clawing, biting, slashing, gnawing. He had to fight.... A...Beacon? Yes, light, blessed light! He had to reach it.... Almost there.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The young man sat straight up, surprising the young girl next to him and sending the cat sleeping on his chest flying.  
  
He grabbed his face, willing his body to stop shaking. The darkness was gone. He was sitting in a warm bed, as gentle sunlight fell upon him through a window, making his pale skin seem to glow with a golden light.  
  
He became aware of two things very quickly: There was a girl no older than sixteen next to him, and except for the bed covers, he was very naked.  
  
Blushing the young man pulled the sheets around himself and tried to think of something to say.  
  
He was saved the trouble when an old man with a long beard, and an older woman who was noticeably plump, and motherly looking, rushed in to see what the yelling was about.  
  
They both looked extremely surprised that the young man was awake much less sitting up. The older woman asked what was wrong.  
  
He didn't respond at first, slowly looking up, he asked where he was.  
  
The old woman smiled and said the name of the village.  
  
Thinking for a moment he realized he was not far from the coast. Suddenly it occurred to him that he didn't know how he knew. In fact he couldn't remember his name.  
  
The old man, seeing the confusion on his face understood and shooed the women out of the room despite the arguments of both.  
  
The young man looked up and saw the look of empathy in the eyes of the old man. Looking at those kind eyes made him calmer and able to explain his lack of memory.  
  
The old man told him not to be surprised, and that considering the damage that had been done by the club to the back of his skull it was amazing he was still alive.  
  
Feeling the back of his skull he was surprised to find it whole and strong. He looked at the old man quizzically.  
  
The old man smiled and explained that his sixteen-year- old daughter was also a healer. He continued to add that she had stayed with him the whole time, apparently to make sure he recovered correctly. It didn't help that the old man had a twinkle in his eye and a knowing smile on his face.  
  
Deciding to change the subject he inquired as to where his clothes were.  
  
The old man gestured to the foot of the bed where the young man saw his leather boots and pants, both of which had been cleaned and shined. He saw also a black silk shirt in the martial style: sleeveless, with a high collar and cloth fastening down the front.  
  
The young man dressed quickly after the older man left. Then proceeded down to the first level of the house. (Apparently the old man was also the chief of the village, so he had a big house that was mostly untouched by the raid.)  
  
Leaving the room quickly he almost ran into the young girl from before. She was only as tall as his chest and had eyes like purple jade. Her hair was soft and dark brown, coming down to her shoulders. She had a lean shapely body that was very feline in it's grace, and there was no other way to say it, she was absolutely beautiful.  
  
She quickly apologized, at exactly the same time as the young man. They both blinked and she lowered her eyes. She introduced herself as Nu Wa, and informed him that breakfast was ready.  
  
The young man thanked her and apologized for not introducing himself.  
  
She told him she knew about his condition, she had sensed it during the healing. She went on to say that if he wanted she would call him Tam. She explained that it meant "good friend" in an old tongue. He said he would not mind. The name tickled the back of his mind, and he sensed it meant more than that, but he didn't mind, for some reason he liked the idea of her calling him that. He decided to not let anyone but her address him so. She smiled and said that he could address her as Min, and said it meant the same as his name but for a girl.  
  
They entered a cozy room with a low table and sat down to have breakfast. He was served rice, fish and some kind of plumb wine. He noticed that Nu Wa had not been given wine but water instead. Asking if it might not be too much trouble he wondered if he could have water as well.  
  
The old woman looked delighted and said of coarse he could have water, giving a meaningful glance at the old man who continued to drink his wine, quickly refilling it every few minutes.  
  
After finishing their meal the young girl proceeded to show him the village. Soon he could hear the sounds of metal on metal, fearing the worst he hurried over only to see villagers with old iron swords hacking at each other with no skill or technique. Wincing, he tactfully suggested that they might be able to use some instruction.  
  
Looking up at him she asked if he would be willing to teach them.  
  
Thinking for a second, he agreed.  
  
She whistled shrilly and all activity on the field stopped. All the young men smiled when they saw her then frowned when they saw the strong, young warrior next to her. Apparently she was being pursued by many of the young men; she seemed rather indifferent to them however.  
  
Explaining that they weren't very experienced with blades, she told them that the young warrior had agreed to train them.  
  
There was grumbling from a few of the younger men about outsiders, but the men who recognized the young warrior were smiling eagerly. They had witnessed his skill and seen him turn an army with a look. Needless to say they wished to be like this young hero.  
  
Picking up one of the swords, he asked if the best of the village would face him so he knew how much training they needed. To his slight surprise the young woman from earlier picked up a sword to face him. His surprise stemmed not from her being a woman but rather from the fact that she was good enough not to be challenged by a young man with a big ego.  
  
Smiling he assumed fighting stance. She too assumed a stance, aside from the fact that to the young warrior it seemed obvious she was not used to the broadsword, she had good form. As well as a very nice form he added mentally before he could stop himself.  
  
She attacked almost immediately, apparently the weapon she used was lighter than this for her movements were a second behind where she thought they would be. He easily evaded as he was used to a much heavier weapon. After a few minutes of dancing with the blades he signaled her to stop.  
  
"You're very good, have you had any formal training with the rapier, or did you teach yourself?" He asked.  
  
She blushed at the compliment and affirmed that she had taught herself.  
  
Nodding, he examined the sword he held and informed the crowed that they would start their training with a carved stick. When he saw the rebellious looks on their faces he explained that everyone started that way and had not received his first metal sword until he had trained for five years with the wooden one, and could repel three other men who had metal blades while he only had the wooden one.  
  
He then added that their weapons had to be reforged anyway. To emphasize his point he took the sword he was holding with a hand on either end and slowly and deliberately Bent it until it snapped.  
  
Looking less sure of themselves and not a little unnerved, The men turned in their weapons to search for wood to carve into mokums.  
  
Looking very impressed, the girl asked if he wanted to go to the forge.  
  
He agreed, so they set off for it holding the swords in two baskets.  
  
After talking to the smith they went back to her house where she asked why he didn't seem surprised that she was the villages best warrior.  
  
He explained that he had known plenty of female warriors.... Even if he couldn't think of their names right now.  
  
The day was spent rather uneventfully, talking for the most part. He found he liked this strong young woman, and wanted to spend time with her. So with very little resistance he let himself be talked into teaching her to fight. He also decided to teach her to read and write as well. She was an apt pupil in both fighting and writing, so most of the time was spent sparring and talking.  
  
Months passed and the villagers were improving every day. They had thrown back two raids since the day the young warrior arrived, and trained very hard. The young warrior took this as a sign that he was done here.  
  
He headed back to the chief's home to pack up. Explaining that they could defend themselves just as well without him, he said that he wanted to find who he was, and where he came from.  
  
The old woman cried and hugged him, asking him to stay just a bit longer, but the old man said that they could not ask him to stay.  
  
Going upstairs to say good bye to Nu Wa he got a feeling of great sadness, upon knocking she told him to enter and he was surprised to see her in full traveling leather, Especially since it was green, an odd color for leather. When he inquired where she was going she gave him the "are you an idiot?" look, and said, "With you of coarse."  
  
Blinking, he said that he would not risk her life by taking her on a possibly dangerous journey.  
  
Giving him a look of disbelief, followed by a tearful look of hurt surprise that made him feel his heart would shatter, she told him to get out, then fell upon her bed, crying.  
  
Feeling like a complete bastard he packed up his remaining belongings and set out for the stables. After a feeling of deja vu, he headed out and considered where to look first.  
  
He was surprised to find Nu Wa waiting outside for him. She said that if she couldn't go she could at least advise him on where to start looking.  
  
Smiling, the young warrior reached under his shirt and held out a blue crystal pendant on a silver chain. He explained that from what he remembered it glowed when it was close to him. So she could find him if she ever needed help.  
  
Blushing, she put the necklace on and told him the name of a good inn down by the cost in a big port city. If no one recognized him there than he must come from very far away.  
  
Watching her go back inside, he smiled as he felt her presence through the bond he had with the crystal. She would always be with him as long as she wore it. Mounting his horse, The young warrior headed towards the port town as the morning shone with the first gray of morning twilight.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Dawn of Eternity

On his quest, the First Emperor must seek the aid of  
  
demons beyond our shores. Should he acquire the  
  
Artifact they hold, he shall be one step further in  
  
The Ascension.  
  
______________________MORNING___________________  
  
After five days ride, the young man known only as Tam, arrived at the seaside town. Asking around, he found the inn, and was pleased to see that it was well taken care of, but not very expensive.  
  
Deciding that he needed a way to get money he asked the innkeeper if she knew of any place in need of workers.  
  
The innkeeper, a pretty young woman, said that they could use a strong young man in the evenings when some of the patrons got too rowdy.  
  
Tam quickly accepted the job, and thanked her.  
  
She winked at him before showing him to his rooms. Smiling she told him where the baths were, and said that he should probably freshen up before going on duty tonight.  
  
Tam bathed, and dressed in black leather boots, pants, and gauntlets. His shirt was jade green silk, martial style. Realizing he had a while 'till his job started, he decided to go into the city.  
  
Strapping on his Bastard sword, he wandered the streets. Looking from booth to booth, he got the feeling on the back of his neck that meant he was being watched.  
  
Stopping at a booth, he pretended to look at a dragon that weaved it's self into a disk with a flat back.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone in a brown cloak duck into an alley. He quickly paid for the dragon and went over, but when he got there it was empty.  
  
Upon arriving back at the inn, he realized it was almost time for work. Dressing in all black, he left his heavy blades in his room and opted for a 36" blade tucked into the back of his thick belt.  
  
Returning to the taproom, he sat in a dark corner and scanned the crowd for potential threats.  
  
There was the occasional fighter type sitting around, but one man in particular caught his eye; A young, ruff looking guy dressed in red. His hair stuck straight up, and he had feathers in the headband he wore. A vest covered his upper body, and he wore baggy pants with bells attached. He downed liquor like water but seemed to be in complete control. Tam finally decided that this man was no threat.  
  
The night proceeded with relative quiet, Tam only had to throw out a few rowdy farmers. The innkeeper thanked him for his good work and gave him his five coppers for payment. Just as he started to retire to his rooms he felt a pinch on his backside. Spinning around, he saw the innkeeper wink at him. Tam blushed furiously, and returned to his room. He'd have to watch himself around the innkeeper from now on.  
  
The week progressed very well with the possible exception of the innkeeper's blatant advances, then again, she was a fine figure of a woman even if Tam wasn't interested.  
  
Tam started having a bad feeling towards the end of the week. This feeling was helped along by the three attempted robberies that Tam managed to escape from. By Saturday Tam was a nervous wreck. He still hadn't found the person following him, and the innkeeper had tried to enter his chambers the last two nights in a row. By now Tam decided it was time to disappear. Going to his room, he gathered his belongings, his swords, his clothes, his pendant, and the new boots he had purchased from a magic weaver.  
  
Putting the boots on, strapping on his swords, he decided it would be too difficult to carry all his clothes. Dropping his bags, he put on the pendant and donned his breastplate and gauntlets.  
  
As he came out of his room he realized that the bar was strangely quiet. Looking around, he saw that there were only ten men in the room. All of which had swords drawn and were advancing on him.  
  
Drawing his bastard sword, Tam ran to the head of the stairs in time to meet the first attacker. Apparently they weren't too bright as they were all trying to follow the first guy. Taking advantage of this, Tam kicked the first man in the face, breaking his nose, and sending him crashing down on everyone else who had made it to the stairs.  
  
Jumping over the railing, into a rollout, Tam used a rising cut to sever one mans body in half.  
  
Inverting the blade, he threw the sword and skewered two more men.  
  
Turning quickly he didn't bother drawing his greatsword. Instead, he kicked away a clumsy swing, grabbed the mans head and shoved it through a wall.  
  
Unable to turn fast enough, Tam was brought down to his knees by the remaining four. The one with the broken nose stood before him, "You've caused us enough trouble, it's time for you to...." his words were cut off as a large object flew through the air and shattered against his face.  
  
"Was that a wine barrel?" Asked one of the remaining attackers just before he too was hit in the face with a barrel.  
  
Taking advantage of this, Tam surged to his feet and wrenched free of his captors. Drawing his short sword, he shoved it through one's neck. He turned in time to see a red blur fly past his enemies. They immediately split in half, falling to the floor in a spray of blood to reveal the rouge from the beginning of the week!  
  
"I hate people who don't fight fair." Proclaimed the warrior in red. "My name's Gan Ning, you can call me Gan."  
  
"I wish I could tell you my name but I lost it a few months back. I have been hunting for it since." Sighed Tam.  
  
"Hmmmmm, well, My partner told me about this word from his country. It means something like masterless warrior." Smiling he moved forward, "Ronin. That will be your name." He smiled wider, and held out his hand.  
  
Tam grinned and grasped his wrist, "Yes, Ronin."  
  
The young man looked at Tam. "We'd better go out the back, I saw more people coming. I don't know who they are, but as a pirate, I say better safe than sorry. We'll go to my ship, It's at the north dock." With that they hurried to the back.  
  
Tam opened the door only to find the stalker he had tried to catch since he got here. He immediately grabbed the figure, to discover that it was very definitely female. Ripping off the hood, he was completely shocked to see eyes that shone like purple jade.  
  
"Min....What the hell are you doing here?!" He shouted in disbelief.  
  
"I followed you, I don't care how dangerous it could be, I won't let you go." Her eyes shone with such fire that Tam could do nothing but smile, and hold her to him.  
  
There was a chuckle from behind Tam as Gan moved forward. "Look you can do this on the boat, but not if we're caught. Let's GO!" The last word a shout as he took off.  
  
"I'll explain later, follow me." Holding Min's hand, he rushed after the swift pirate.  
  
Dodging assassins, and ducking through alleys, they finally made it to the ship. Tam and Min ran up the loading plank and jumped just as it fell into the water. As they stood up, the young pirate from earlier clapped them both on the shoulder.  
  
"So who's your lovely friend, Ronin? Your sister I hope?"  
  
"This is Nu Wa, she took care of me when I lost my memory." Tam smiled down at her, once again drinking in her beauty. "She has just informed me that she will be accompanying me on my journey."  
  
"Damn right I will be. Who knows what might happen if I left you on your own." Min grinned and hugged Tam tightly.  
  
Gan sighed. "Damn, all the women I meet are already emotionally attached or married, not that that necessarily stopped our fun, but it did make it hard to have a relationship." Shrugging he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "I had better introduce you to my partner. He's as boring as I am fun, but he's a damn fine pirate and a good friend."  
  
Gan proceeded to pick up a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Then walked across the deck to hide behind a mast. An older man in armor, With a strangely curved blade emerged from below deck, only to have Gan fire an arrow at him.  
  
Moving with a grace and speed Tam had never witnessed before, the man drew his blade and sliced the arrow clean through the center, making it into two pieces.  
  
Sheathing his blade, the warrior walked over to where Gan, Tam, and Min were standing.  
  
"Sharp as ever Tai. I don't know how you do it." Gan said to the newcomer.  
  
"Do you remember what I said I'd do the next time you did that? Think now, young pup, I'm sure you'll remember." Smiled the warrior.  
  
The smile dropped from Gan's face in an instant. "No, you CAN"T be serious! Please, have mercy!" Begged the young pirate.  
  
"Better go make your good-bye's." Said the older warrior with a grave face.  
  
Gan began to cry, but made his way below deck quickly.  
  
"What's the punishment?" Tam asked apprehensively.  
  
The warrior smiled, "He's not allowed to drink anything but water 'til we reach my homeland, That's a weeklong trip."  
  
Tam began to laugh at the thought of Gan unable to drink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+MEANWHILE+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zhou Yu was ready to beat his head against a wall. First, his little brother disappears, then they have a freak snowstorm, now lord Sun Jian was gravely ill. If he didn't get some news soon he'd go out and get Fu Xi himself!  
  
Zhou Yu paced in the throne room, while Sun Ce, Sun Shang Xiang, and the Qiao's sat watching him. It didn't help that they acted like he was a powder keg near an open fire.  
  
He stopped his pacing to look at them. "WHAT?" He shouted. It was louder than he had intended, but right then he didn't fucking care.  
  
It was Xiang who answered him. "Look, we're all worried but you look about ready to kill. Maybe you should get some sleep?"  
  
Before Yu could respond, the double doors slammed open. In strode Sun Quan, followed by a very wet Huang Gai.  
  
"Huang Gai has given me some very unsettling news. It seems that a scouting party has found what happened to Zhou Yu's young, half-brother."  
  
Every one of the five heads turned to Huang Gai.  
  
Zhou Yu lost his patience immediately. "WELL? Where is he?!" A horrible suspicion began to knaw at him.  
  
Looking at Sun Quan briefly, he spoke. "The reports say that he was killed in one of the raids that was made on a small village to the south. His body was apparently taken by the bandits." With that Huang Gai lowered his head, as if in sadness.  
  
Two high-pitched wails erupted from the Qiao's. Xiang had tears standing in her eyes, and Ce's mouth was open in shock. The Qiao's both hugged Xiang, as they cried together.  
  
Zhou Yu's mouth went dry, he couldn't hear anything over the roar of blood pounding in his ears. The sadness was, even now translating into rage! His anger gathered about him as a tangible force. His robes rose in a whirlwind and his hair flowed on unseen winds. The temperature rose by several degrees, making the air about him shimmer.  
  
"WHO? WHO DID THIS?!" His voice a roar of flames, the inferno unleashed.  
  
"Zhou Yu, control yourself. The culprits are not here, should you continue like this you will most surely hurt one of the people you care about." Sun Quan stated calmly.  
  
The words cut through Zhou Yu's fury as sharply as any sword, quickly he calmed himself. "Who is responsible for this?"  
  
Huang Gai looked up nervously, "B...bandits, my lord."  
  
"Lord Ce, I request permission to look for these bandits."  
  
Ce gave him a nonplussed look. "And if I say no you'll do it anyway, right?"  
  
Zhou Yu smiled at him, they knew each other completely. Which meant that Zhou Yu knew Sun Ce would never say no.  
  
"Fine, but on one condition." Ce smiled wolfishly, "Give 'em a good one for me!"  
  
Zhou Yu was quickly surrounded by Xiang and the Qiao's. When Ce raised an eyebrow, Xiang smiled sweetly and said," We're his traveling party."  
  
"Let me guess, There's no way I can stop you three either?"  
  
This statement was met by three identical grins.  
  
"Yeah, I figured as much."  
  
With that settled, They quickly saddled up in the stables. Zhou Yu was like a man possessed. His eyes were empty, yet they burned with a terrible anger. Xiao went up to him and lay a hand on his shoulder. She noticed he was trembling a moment before he turned and buried his head in her hair, his body was wracked with sobs as she held him, gently crooning in his ear. Eventually he calmed himself, slowly letting go of her.  
  
"Thank you." he whispered to her.  
  
She just smiled and nodded.  
  
They mounted and headed out. Night was just leaving, to bring the morning sun. It gently started to snow, The flakes glowing in the pre-dawn twilight. The road was long, it took them many weeks just to get through the valleys, but they persevered. At last they came upon the clearing where the village should have been. All that was left was half-buried ashes, and burnt out logs. Xiao's voice reverberated in the clearing, " Who could have done such a thing?" There was a snap in the woods, and they all drew their weapons.  
  
An older looking woman stepped forward, "What do you want?" she asked nervously.  
  
Seeing there was no threat, Zhou Yu put his sword away. " We're looking for the ones responsible for this. They have, among other things, killed my brother, I want their blood to shine on my sword.  
  
The old woman looked at him closely for a moment. "Your brother you say?" When he nodded she continued, " Tall, with broad shoulders? Brown hair, Eyes like the sky?"  
  
"You saw him?" Zhou Yu was sweating now. "Did you see where they took him?"  
  
They didn't take him, he saved our village, taught us to fight, then went off to search for his name. He was injured during the initial battle, made him lose his memory. Don't worry, my daughter is with him. If those two get attacked, I feel sorry for the ones attacking."  
  
Zhou Yu fell to his knees, tears streamed from his eyes. Fu Xi was ALIVE! The three girls had caught each other in a bear hug, laughing as though they couldn't stop.  
  
"That symbol, the bandit leader wore that symbol." said the old woman, pointing to the crest of Wu.  
  
Zhou Yu was stunned. "What did he look like?" he already had an idea.  
  
She concentrated for a moment. "Well.... He was big, bald, carried a club, and screamed a lot."  
  
"Huang Gai." Zhou Yu was stunned. Huang Gai was far too loyal to do something like this. Or was that an act. The troops were loyal to him after all, was he finally showing his true colors? It was too much to process now. First he had to find his brother. " Do you know where my brother was heading?"  
  
The old woman looked up from hugging the girls. "They headed south- west." Thinking for a moment, she produced the name of the port.  
  
" Thank you, I don't know how I could possibly repay you." Zhou Yu bowed deeply.  
  
"He doesn't belong to one of you girls, does he?" When they shook their heads she smiled and looked at Zhou Yu. "Make sure he marries my daughter."  
  
Zhou Yu's eye twitched, repeatedly. "I'll do what I can."  
  
All the girls turned on him and with one voice said, "You'll do better than that!"  
  
Sighing, Zhou Yu mounted his horse. "We better hurry, He's almost in Shu territory. Who knows what might happen if the wrong person recognizes him?"  
  
Reluctantly the girls said goodbye to the old woman and got on their steeds. They traveled for several hours before stopping to make camp. The journey had taken its toll on all of them. Which was why none of them noticed the arrow until the moment it buried it's self in Da Qiao's shoulder. Soldiers poured out of the forest, nearly overwhelming Zhou Yu and Xiang. Xiao tried to at least get the arrow out of her sister's shoulder, but a steady stream of arrows was making things difficult. Zhou Yu turned in time to see the arrow headed for his wife's back, but could do nothing to stop it. Just before the arrow connected, a rush of green erupted from the woods, tearing the arrow, and many soldiers, to pieces.  
  
A young man of no more than 18 years suddenly started clearing a space around the Qiao's as screams emerged form the woods. A soldier had managed to sneak up behind Xiang. Before his hit could land, a streak of white and blue pinned him to a tree. A new warrior had come forth, his spear imbedded in the soldiers face. Pulling it out, he turned to see the other soldiers running for dear life. It didn't save them, more cries came from the deep woods.  
  
Zhou Yu turned to the first warrior. He was young, handsome, with a thin build. His muscle was long, not round. They were more for speed than power.  
  
As he watched this young man, a new figure strode into the clearing. He was old! Probably 50, but he carried his bow as if it were a part of him.  
  
Zhou Yu slowly turned to the last warrior. This one he knew all too well. "Well Zilong, It seems you have the advantage. What will you do with it?"  
  
Zhao Yun took his eyes away from Xiang. "That's entirely up to our strategist there, cousin." He answered with a good-natured smile. He pointed to the youngest warrior.  
  
"He's your strategist? He's hardly old enough for the trident he wields." Zhou Yu said in surprise.  
  
The Young man looked up from where he was tending to the injured Qiao. "Regardless of who you are, and what you think of me, we must get this lady to a bed. I can't properly heal her out here."  
  
Looking back at Da Qiao's shoulder he spoke again. "I will ride with her." Raising a hand to Zhou Yu's half-spoken argument he explained, "I am a healer. If she rides with me, I can keep the pain from her, and keep the wound from worsening."  
  
Zhou Yu closed his mouth and slowly nodded. Xiao gave the young man a grateful look, whispering her thanks. The young man smiled and nodded.  
  
Zhao Yun got Zhou Yu's attention, and whispered to him, "Why were you being attacked by Wu soldiers?"  
  
Zhou Yu looked at the corpses in surprise. Indeed they all bore the insignia of Wu. Motioning Xiang over he pointed this out to her. After a moment of speechlessness, she started kicking one of the corpses in the ribs.  
  
Taken aback by her sudden vehemence, the two men turned to each other. Zhao Yun spoke first, "After we get back to the castle I'm sure lord Liu Bei will offer you immunity and a place as his guest.  
  
"Thank you, we haven't always agreed about everything, but we're still family. By the way, the reason we're out here is that Fu Xi was in a battle and got injured. He lost his memory and wandered south. You haven't seen him have you?" Zhou Yu said hopefully.  
  
Zhao Yun stopped to think for a moment. "No, he hasn't passed this way. Do you think he's in danger?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but we have to find him. The Wu army is under the control of a turncoat, Huang Gai tried to kill Xi once already. Any thoughts?"  
  
Zhou Yun looked over to where Jiang Wei was tending to the injured Qiao. "Jiang, How long 'till you're ready?"  
  
The young healer looked up, "I am ready. Help me get her into my saddle."  
  
Zhao Yun nodded, walking over to the young man. Between the two of them they managed to get her settled with only minor difficulty. Turning back to Zhou Yu, Zilong said," We'll talk when we get back to the castle."  
  
Zhou Yu nodded, and mounted his horse. After they had all started on their way, he turned to Zilong. "Who was the old man?"  
  
Zhao Yun smiled, "Oh, you mean Huang Zhong. He's the greatest archer to ever live. You noticed that the hidden archers stopped firing, that was his doing."  
  
"The master archer Huang Zhong? If I weren't trying to find who's in charge of this betrayal I'd be scared. As it is I've not enough room for scared between angry and worried." Zhou Yu gave a grim smile, "After I find my brother I'll get worried."  
  
___________________Later, at the hall of justice.(^_^)_________________  
  
Jiang Wei and Xiao Qiao take Da Qiao to a room where she can be properly healed. While Zhao Yun, Zhou Yu, and Lady Sun are escorted to see Liu Bei. Zhou Yu noticed that the castle was rather understated, it seemed almost to make one reflect upon themself. Zhao Yun proceeded to open a pair of large double doors. Behind which sat a man in his mid thirties dressed in green, conversing with a man in his late forties dressed in white, carrying a feathered fan. The two men looked up as the party entered the room.  
  
The man in green spoke first, "Zilong, welcome. Who are these others you have brought?"  
  
Zhao Yun went to one knee, head bowed. "My lord, may I introduce Lord Zhou Yu, And Lady Sun of the Wu Dynasty. Lady Da Qiao was injured in the woods, Jiang Wei and Lady Xiao Qiao are tending to her now. I apologize, they could not wait."  
  
Now spoke the man in white. "Of course, her health must come before petty policy. See that my apprentice gets all the necessary items to boost the healing."  
  
Zhou Yu spoke. "Thank you lord..."  
  
"Zhuge Liang, and I am no lord." He responded with a warm smile.  
  
The man in green spoke again, "Zilong, please show our guests to some rooms so they may refresh themselves. We will speake tonight at dinner."  
  
"Yes, lord Liu Bei, right away." With that Zhao Yun stood up and gestured to the two to follow him.  
  
Without missing a beat, Xiang wrapped her arms around his offered one. "Lead on, handsome." She said sweetly.  
  
Without even a hint of a blush, Zhao Yun smiled, and proceeded.  
  
After what seemed like forever to Zhou Yu,(Perhaps because Xiang and Zilong wouldn't shutup), they arrived at their rooms.  
  
"Hey Zilong, would you help me unbutton this shirt? It always gets stuck." Xiang gave him a coy smile.  
  
"Sure." was his reply. He broke out in a grin as her mouth fell open, not believing he could be so forward.(Even if it was her suggestion.)  
  
Zhao Yun discovered a very sharp knife pressed against his throat. Turning his head to look at Zhou Yu he gave another easy grin. "If you want to discus something, cousin, we could do it without weaponry."  
  
Zhou Yu grinned back. "If you go near Lady Xiang, I will have to castrate you. I can promise that the blade I use for that will be VERY dull."  
  
"As you wish." Turning back to Xiang, He bowed and kissed her hand before leaving.  
  
Xiang looked at Zhou Yu, "If you ever try something like that again, I will castrate YOU. I promise to use a small woodland creature. Get me?" She smiled sweetly at him. "I may take that kind of thing from Xi, but you know better." With that she entered her room and shut the door.  
  
Zhou Yu cringed at the idea of loosing his best friend to a squirrel. With that in his head he went to clean himself off.  
  
That night, as they had dinner Zhou Yu explained that they were looking for his young brother.  
  
"I am truly sorry, I can't imagine loosing one of my brothers. Perhaps I could send some of my guards to help you?"  
  
Zilong spoke up. "That won't be necessary, Jiang and I will be going with them. Jiang must make sure lady Qiao doesn't regress, and after all Fu Xi is my cousin."  
  
Master Liang spoke, "Did you say 'Fu Xi', Zilong?"  
  
"Yes, Why?"  
  
"See me before you leave, There is something I must give to each of you."  
  
Dinner ended. The next day, at dawn, they received the items from Master Liang, and began the search anew.  
  
"So why did you really come Zilong?" Zhou Yu asked as they rode out.  
  
"In all seriousness, I'm worried about my little cousin, but I also have suspicions that what happened in you're Dynasty may begin in ours." With a grin, he said, "and who knows, I might get lucky with Lady Sun." Laughing, he dodged the kick Zhou Yu aimed at him, and rode into the morning sun.  
  
_______________________AUTHORS NOTES______________________  
  
I will be interchanging Zhao Yun and Zilong as names for this character.  
  
If you have ideas for love connections send them, I might use them.  
  
Oh, yeah, all will be explained. if you're still confused after the story ends, write me. 


End file.
